Got to find her
by rebecca.l.black.902
Summary: set after the fight at fairy tale a party is raging and the guests are all there bar one. Fang Fang is looking for that one "where is Yukari?" what will happen. only I know so read and know yourself! hope you like 1st fix
1. Chapter 1

authors notes: hey guys this is Rebecca. .902 or Bec/Becca for short I think this pairing is so cute and touching and there were no stories really just for them so I thought maybe I should star there. As I said this is my 1st fic ever so be a nice as you can and i hope you like and review cause that would be really cool.

disclaimer:I do not own Rosario to Vampire it's highly depressing and hounds me on a day to day basis.

Yukari and Fang Fang pairing

based just after the fight at fairy tail headquarters. pairings Gin/Kurumu tsukune/moka yukari/fang fang

**Chapter 1: Got to find her….**

Having saved Moka from FairyTail and making it safely back to my Families estate to recuperate a party had started out and now everyone was talking and drinking.

Dad was pressuring Tsukune to shot with him, which wasn't going down very well! Tsukune may very well have defeated Gyokuro san but after four drinks he was gone, the party had been raging for about an hour when i entered the scene; my injuries had taken awhile to fix up and couldn't get here any faster then i had.

looking around i could see my friends where all having loads of fun; smiling, dancing and jumping about in their happiness, but I was looking for someone in particular.

"Where's Yukari?" I mumble to myself scanning the area again for her but again turning up nothing. Walking over to Tsukune who was lying soundly in (inner) Moka's lap.

"Hey Tsukune" i say trying to get his attention, he moves his gaze to me "do you know where Yukari is? I've been trying to find her but haven't been able."

"I don't know Fang Fang; have you tried her room?" Tsukene asks me.

Startled that i myself hadn't thought to look there i reply "thanks I'll go check there now." walking toward the wing that holds Yukari' and the rest of the girls rooms. I start getting jittery!

How am i meant to say what i have to?

arriving outside her room i stand there for a couple seconds waiting, thinking. After a minuet or so i hear an awfully loud noise coming from inside and before i knew it….

"YUKARI!" i yell running into the room "are you ok? what happened just now?" looking around I realise the lights aren't on placing my hand on the light panel they come on. the room is covered in books and spell craft items but no Yukari; trying to walk around all of the mess when my foot sends a large pile of things cascading done on top of me.

"Ow ow ow, that hurt. What are those books made out of to weigh that much?" receiving no answer to my question in the cluttered room.

and then out of nowhere…

"Its a spell to stop others from stealing them, it makes them the weight of the heaviest thing the person can think of." looking up I see yellow stockinged legs.

"Yukari?" I say in a huff removing a book that had landed on my head

"Who else? This is my room you know." she said with a smug smile on her face. "I guess it is" I say back sitting up, realising that except for these extremely heavy books between us Yukari was sitting on top of me. Pausing to think about what to do next and how to approach; what I had come in here to talk to her about in the first place.

(yukari)

Why is Fang fang in my room? I wondered, looking down at the boy in question; seeing an uncomfortable look on his face I remember his comment about the books and command a spell to move them and unintentionally land-

(Fang Fang)

right on top of me. Why? Why is she sitting on me? This is to much, scurrying away a bit my hand disturbs another pile of book this one with bottles on top of it watching it fall one of the bottles fell on Yukari smashing over her head. I moved to catch her out of instinct, as soon as i touched her a puff of cloud and light exploded around us as the cloud dissipated.

Blinking away the blindness brought on by the light I look down to check on her but its not Yukari or at least not the Yukari of a moment before. The girl before me had the same hair and clothes and features but more, more everything; she looked closer to my age she had gotten taller and her small almost not there chest was large and escaping out of her once well fitting shirt. It was causing me to lear i couldn't stop myself, shaking myself out of that state I kept following my previous study taking pains to not gawk at the differences that little bottle had brought upon, her face had become more mature but it was still the same face I had gazed at in class. (in this Fic they have some classes together)

Splaying my fingers and palm over her gentle check, I caressed it thinking how much Yukari meant to me without knowing; i think my feelings for her had started that very day -though i didn't really inspire the same feelings in her- I'm just some weirdo who can't even summon properly.

"Your so beautiful Yukari!" I say lowering my head to hers giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I wish I could tell you the way I feel, I really do." this time when placing a kiss it wasn't as before instead of chaste it was passionate.

"hmmmmm, ah" startled I broke the kiss, "What was that? Yukari?" asked looking down her eyes were slowly fluttering open, they where as crystalline as ever.

"Fang Fang whats going on? I have a really bad headach and I feel funny." With a confused look on her face Yukari slowly started sitting up, bring there faces closer together with her now increased height. She smells so good; why am I such a coward that I can't even talk to her at all? As the silence stretched my anxieties and fears came rushing to got to the surface, saying, she probably thinks your wired, she'll never love you in return and that no-one could or would ever love her like I did but that she hated me. Tormenting myself over and over with these thoughts the quiet between us became lethal; the air getting tighter around us, choking me and keeping me from breaking it.

(Yukari)

The silence was unbearable and just plain awkward, getting up and tripping slightly. I look down and notice the reason for my lapse in balance, my boobs had grown almost tenfold and the rest of my body had seemed to follow, I was a foot and a half taller then before and my clothes where completely improper. My under ware where showing because my skirt had fallen onto the floor as i'd stood up; not only that but my shirt was in tatters just luckily hanging in there, if it hadn't Fang Fang would have been in for one hell of a shock because I wasn't wearing a bra for lack of previously needing one.

Wait Fang Fang; looking over at him, he was certainly shocked. The look he was sporting was priceless his mouth hung open, eyes wide open and a dark crimson blush cover most of his face and neck.

"AAAHHH look away Fang Fang!" I shout at him looking away immediately Fang Fang starts to apologise continuously each one heart felt and real, and he did all of this with that blush plastered firmly on his face. Running toward the wardrobe I look for a bra and other articles of clothing but couldn't find any that would fit it was all too small, "My wand" I say having a light bulb moment, which resulted in me tearing my room apart in search of it. With no luck in that or in having clothes that would fit I ran back over to Fang Fang and demanded that he lend me his, to my utter astonishment he immediately started removing his fancy Chinese vest like shirt. Putting it on I found it covered from just under my bum but the top three notches on the shirt wouldn't do up, giving me an amazing amount of cleavage that just wanted to be caressed and licked and sucked and "AAAHHHHH!" Hearing me exclaim Fang Fang had turned around only to see me half way to the floor from the impact of my thoughts. I felt so hot my face burning in a pink blush just as the rest of me under Fang fang's shirt was.

Looking up again but this time to have a deeper blush cover the last; Fang fang's chest was so defined and lickable, in Fang fang's concern for me he had moved closer -close enough to reach out and touch- and seeing no reason not to when his muscles seemed to call me over. Reaching out to him, he thinking I wanted comfort wrapped a hug around me; not thinking my hands moved on their own touching Fang fang's lower stomach feeling it clench and the muscles bunch and contort under my hands and I knew that I was causing this effect, my touch my presence was the reason he was growing hot like me just making it worse.

My desire started morphing and trying to jump out of my body, moving my face close to his I looked him in the eye how had I not noticed the intensity in his eyes. Moving closer still my lips brushed his light enough that it might seem to not effect one at all; but it did his lips where a firm softness that was intoxicating, prolonging the contact Fang fang's lips soon started to move under mine hungry for more of this heat as well.

Moving my hands over his head caressing it and tilting it for a deeper more probing kiss. I was lost in him; feeling his hands run up the sides of my body made me moan -a long and needy sound- doing it again Fang Fang squeezed my arse and ground me against his crotch earning a bigger moan then before. My reactions where crazy I was so sensitive that everything he did to me felt like a bomb going off and vibrating throughout the rest of me. Crushing my chest to his I heard him groan deep in his throat, I loved being able to effect him hoping for another I moved my hands down his chest over his muscled abs and caressed him through his tight pants thinking 'Oh he's big' while he through his head back and moaned loudly. Feeling him get even bigger and harder then before; Fang Fang placed his face under my chin and he licked and sucked his way down to my neck.

(Fang Fang)

Sucking hard on Yukari's neck i couldn't help but move my hand under my shirt that she was wearing and feeling her arousal wetting her white lacy under ware, rubbing her through them she wrapped her legs around my waist pushing my fingers back up against her making her shout out praise and moan. She was so wet now; standing up and walking her over to the bed, Yukari moaning softly while I walked both of us; kicking a few things around on our journey there. Laying her on the bed I could see that we were both slick with sweat and panting. Yukari looked unbearably sexy spread out on that bed, her arms bear and lithe her generous cleavage in full view thanks to my shirt being to small to contain them (thank god) while the rest of the shirt fit snuggly to her figure just coming short and not covering the bottom part of her drenched white underwear, and oh her legs. Running my hands up from her calf up up and up until reaching her hip then moving down again. This time running up the inside of her leg. Yukari's breath hitched as my hand got closer, she was looking at me intently and I finally said what had been agonising me for weeks. "I love you Yukari so so much." Yukari's eyes widened even further then before "I never knew." she said, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. Fang Fang realised that he had been worried for nothing; she hadn't said she loved him back but at least she hadn't run screaming from him or anything like that.

Intensifying the kiss I slipped my fingers beneath her underwear locating her clit i began to rub at it slow at first and than getting faster as Yukari dragged her fingernails down my exposed back moaning; the sound screwing with my brain making me want her more.

-I couldn't slow- in instinct I ripped my shirt off her, massaging one breast with my free hand and sucking on the other; they where hard nubs that where just so addicting. Becoming restless Yukari started to toss her head wildly across the bed her legs shaking and muscles clenching all the while her cries of pleasure getting louder and then all of a sudden she screamed. She looked just edible, removing her unders completely I spread her legs making room for me to do what I was planning.

(Yukari)

The pleasure was insane I was in a state of contentment I'd never felt before my body resonating with the shocks of my orgasm. All of a sudden I felt Fang Fang's hands pulling my under ware down and off. He parted my legs switching from fingers to tongue as he nuzzled his head between my thighs, I soon began to climb the same hill I'd just been thrown off of. The pressure building and building waiting to explode again but he stopped just before I'd reached it for the second time letting me simmer and calm it just made me feel agitated. I was so ready and he stopped.

"That's it?" I said breathless "your going to stop now? when I want you so much?"

Switching positions Fang fang soon found himself under me, not waiting I brushed my naked body up and down his chest; making hime twitch. Massaging his cock through pants I found it unfair that he still had them on when I had nothing. Deciding to remedy that I undid the button at the top of the horrid piece of clothing watching him as I did it; his eyes contained such a look of lust that it burned.

first chapter finished

p.s. pls review this is my first fix ever so be kind and maybe I won't leave you hanging here like this again.


	2. Chapter 2

ok the 2nd chapter soz I left you all hanging there. I'm still trying to work out all the kinks to my profile and stuff and just found out I have a reader from Spain 1 from Canada and a few from the USA and Australia which is awesome thank you so much for reading you guys. ToT

disclaimer: I do not own it leave me alone... sob sob

unless you want to review and talk to me about my grief brought on by this. jokes I'm a tough cookie I'll be fine...tear leaking down face. I think

chapter 2: -

What just happened there?

last chapter:

"That's it?" I said breathless "your going to stop now? when I want you so much?"

Switching positions Fang fang soon found himself under me, not waiting I brushed my naked body up and down his chest; making hime twitch. Massaging his cock through his pants I found it unfair that he still had them on when I had nothing. Deciding to remedy that I undid the button at the top of the horrid piece of clothing watching him as I did it; his eyes contained such a look of lust that it burned.

….

Feeling those eyes follow my movements I blushed a shade darker then before.

"Yukari" Fang Fang said his voice strained and full of passion "what are you doing?" coming back to herself Yukari stared at him, at a loss for words.

'What should she say?' "It's payback" she replied moving in closer to his body mouth hovering again.

Fang Fangs entire body was tense and rigid as she slipped her head into his pants cupping him making a moaning growl escape from him, further tormenting him by drawing circles over the sensitive flesh reaching the base and than gripping him firmly.

Yukari watched as is face and sounds showed what to do, what he liked and how he liked it. He was panting his hips moving with her hand joining in the and keeping to her pace,and up and down it went he was having trouble containing his groans as she sped him toward orgasim.

Fang Fang-

He was so close he could himself on the brink. Yukari was precious to him and he wanted her to know but every time, every time that he even got the slight nerve to say it he froze as if Mizore was mad and turned you into an ice sculpture. And just like those ice piece even a small touch would make him shatter, or in this case trying or even thinking of confessing sent him into a catatonic state. Then how, how was he not that piece of ice NOW? Inside his head he thought that it was a good thing as it would be rather embarrassing to die cumin and turning into crystallised bits of Fang Fang! It was so funny to him that he laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing about?" Yukari asked with a mad little pout over her lips

Yukari started her motion again up down; playing with his balls as if she had done this a thousand times before and it felt so good. Head thrashing over the bed Fang Fang felt himself soar his Yukari was like an angel no not and an angel a witch. A Witch that was so insanely sexy that he shouted her name as he climaxed spazimming; his muscles clenching and unclenching as he rode his orgasim out feeling so sated and light.

Yukari lay down next to him pressing her head to his hard chest and kissing it.

"Hey Yukari you know the party is meant for all of us, so get your arse out here and come party with us!" Karumu shouted at Yukari as she opened her door. Looking out over the room she spotted them, eyes going wide for a second then closed shut as she closed the door in a slow robotic kind of way - like a computer with really bad memory bringing up pixel by pixel show and rigid- she opened the door again to make sure her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her. As she moved her body further into the room to get a better view Fang Fang stood up and blocked her view. Though the view of him told enough, his hair was a mess strands coming out out of his usually neat plat a shirtless well muscled torso she had never seen before greeted her eyes; he was ripped even she had to admit and his tight black pants where undone the zip just high enough that he remained decent. It was a side to Fang Fang she'd never seen, actually their was a lot about Fang Fang she didn't know. But she something about him now! she thought smugly her smirk plastering itself onto her was making her look wolfish.

"He likes Yukari." she said as she walked out of the room the for the send and last time.

Turning around Fang Fang looked at Yukari; her eyes where calculating and confused without saying a word she got up grabbed his shirt putting it back on to cover herself and walked away from him. Taking it as the huge fucking green neon sign reading 'GET OUT' that it was; he left for fear of its green glow crushing him further still.

ok I hope you like it I finish figuring out where this story is going to go so yeah pls review I'd really love for a Review thats not from a friend who's nickname for me is Sirius as in Black you know who you are "Nick" I'll get you when I go back to tafe. Wasn't feeling to well today so I stayed home and worked on this already working chap 3. so review and I'll put it up.

to borrow one of my fav fic writers lines 5 reviews gets me working on the story 10 gets my ass in high gear (c) Animaniac dude


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own Rosario to Vampire cause if I did no Karumu would not have kissed Tsukune.

so R&R

Chapter 3:

(Same day as last chapter)

Yukari was so embarrassed! Karumu had seen them doing what they had, after Karumu left so did Fang Fang as the shock of the events came to her Yukari brought her hands to her face; stretching and pulling at it. What was happening she hadn't even been thinking when Fang Fang kissed her the warmth had been so nice and it just spread so fast. Feeling that warmth start to envelop her again Yukari shook then brought her view skyward dragging her fingers down her face breathing through her nose loudly; making an aspirated noise. Opening her eyes again Yukari started searching around for her summoning book she a bought (from when she was training with Fan Fang).

After what felt like an hour Yukari finally found it and it was a good thing too; her legs where starting to get cold walking around with nothing on them.

"I summon thee; clad me in cloth to bring warmth to me, both in body and soul." Light surrounded Yukari taking her into the air the light stretching over her form; clinging intimately. Light fading Yukari was revealed in a tight tank dress in dark pink that ran to half way down her thighs showing of her curves, brown cork wedge shoes completing the outfit. Looking at herself Yukari was shocked she was beautiful 'but that summon sure is perverted!' she thought toying with the bottom hem of the dress, deciding that she should show off her -cough, cough- 'outfit' she walked out her door.

…..

Fang Fang-

Back at the party a few hours had passed (2hrs) saw Fang Fang sat at a table around the dance floor; watching as the others danced 'bed rock' playing loudly throughout the area. The party had been like this since he returned, his parents tried to get him to dance with them; declining he mumbled out "maybe later. Ok?" in a subdued tone his parents took this as one of those 'Teenage mood swings' after all there was nothing to be upset or moody about right now.

This night was going to suck Fang Fang thought, the girl he loved shooed him away after he screwed up and kissed her. Well he had done more them kiss her, he had pretty much attacked her, kissing and touching; caressing her skin -so soft- she had just driven him into a frenzy.

STOP! Shaking his head; exclaiming "Mutiny." To his mind and body for reacting to her again.

Normal pov-

Rocketing away the party was going well drunk Yukuza scattered around the house, half passed out from the drink. The ones that where still standing where on the dance, floor swaying to the beat of the music.

Tsukune being dragged to the floor by Moka was smiling his hands playing over Moka as she danced with him. As they dance their intensity changes becoming more heated, Tsukune's arms pulling Moka close to his body the two grinding against the other. The alcohol helped let their desires run lose openly, Moka moved her hands up Tsukune's body and reaching around his neck to play with the ends of his hair. In response the also alcohol addled teen closed his mouth over Moka's, kissing her; tongue pleading for entrance. Giving in Moka opened to him excepting his kiss as it deepened and the warmth of it spread through her, making her smile in the kiss. "What are you smiling for?" Tsukune asked.

"No reason other then the one in which you took so long." She said in a cheeky way while returning a kiss, they danced close until the song changed. Walking off to the side of the dance floor they ran into a very matured version of Yukari.

"Whoa" they both said causing Yukari to blush red at her two crushes, which looked pretty red themselves. Probably from the "dancing" they had just been engaged in. "Thanks," Yukari said in a shy way, not like her usual jumping and high pitched wine of happiness. "Hey Moka want to dance?" she asked "the others are still on the dance floor." Moka nodded with a smile. "This'll be fun!" she said. Walking over to Karumu, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa they all had similar reactions as Moka and Tsukune; mouths open and blinking rapidly at the change. Kokoa's reaction after the initial shock was to scream out "WHAT? NOW I'M THE ONLY LOLLY!" which they all laughed at her out burst. Straightening from their laughter Karumu jumped at the song "I love this song!" she said "Seems appropriate." The purple-headed girl remarked in a flat voice. This brought out more laughs out of the group.

Blushing Yukari said "Ok, let's just dance." Yukari giggled out pushing at her and bouncing to the beat.

Tsukune walked away from the floor -he dreaded being surrounded by the girls' right now- so he headed toward Fang Fang who was sitting by himself at a table near the back of the room.

"Hey Fang Fang, what you doing?" Tsukune called out getting the younger teens attention. Looking up Fang Fang saw Tsukune, still in his fairy tail uniform white-collar shirt clinging to his body. Tsukune was hot that was the majorities opinion; Tsukune was above average height with a well sculpted face, mouth soft and smiling his eyes going brown to sinful red and a body just as sculpted. And he had to try to compete with it to get Yukari to even notice him! It was just infuriating; apparently his face was being affected by his thoughts, his lips being drawn into a scowl and his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." he said curtly pulling out a chair for the advancing man. "You sure, you where glaring pretty hard at me?"

"Sorry" Fang Fang replies looking anywhere then at his concerned friend, his head turned toward the dance floor. His eyes catching Yukari in their sights; she was perfect her dark hair swaying like her body, shaking and grinding and torturing him. Looking in the same direction Tsukune saw the girls dancing looking closer Tsukune saw the exact person capturing Fang Fangs' view. "So Yukari's gone through some kind transformation?'' Tsukune asked slyly; he had to see if he was right. "I have to say she is defiantly more appealing now!"

"What!" Fang Fang exclaimed, "I thought you hated Yukari getting in the middle of you and Moka?" he says dreading the answer.

"Yeah your right I don't like Yukari like that, but you do!"

"Ah, what? N-N-No I don't!"

"Really than we should go join the rest of the group, I mean I'll need help pulling Gin off Karumu." Tsukune said smiling.

Feeling powerless to Tsukunes' request; Fang Fang got up from his seat. "ok" he said giving in and decided to just ignore his feeling for Yukari and just have fun. Like he should be doing. They had just beat the most powerful being on the earth; he should be having a ball and letting lose, having fun, drinking something!

Grabbing a drink for courage, he skulled it in a single swallow, feeling the burn spread through him. Feeling better about approaching he straightened his shoulders to his fear. 'She can't hurt me' cringing at the memories of the battle, seeing Yukari take on his childhood friend and her holding off his attacks; he realized that 'OK yes, yes she very well could!' promptly slowing down and hiding behind Tsukune.

….

"So what was going on with you and Fang Fang earlier?" Karumu asked while shaking her hips to the beat of 'Bad Girlfriend' smiling while singing the next verse out loud. "My Girlfriends a dick magnet, my Girlfriends gotta have it, she's hot, cant stop, up on stage, doing shots, tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell."

"Hey Karumu, what did you just say?" asked Moka "when did this happen?" she turned to Yukari with an eager face; eyes pleadingly wide mouth pouted in a cute way.

"No, not now!" Yukari shouted at her friends over the music.

"Come on gossip is good for you." Looking skeptical Yukari refused to tell them about Fang Fang and their awkward situation.

"Ok," they concede "but then you have to tell us about it and this" motioning to her body. "tomorrow!" agreeing to this Yukari looks up, trying to find Fang Fang in the crowd.

"Hey Tsukune, you coming to dance with us?" Karumu crooned loudly, looking beyond him Karumu' smile gets wider.

Turning around "Hey does anyone want a drink?" her friends looking warm from the dancing. A cacophony of yes' resounded. Karumu set of to the bar a large smirk curving her lips. The barman asks her order "two long island ice teas, three candy apples and cowboy."(au- Full name, cock sucking cowboy awesome drink my personal favorite)

"Ok I'll put them at your table Miss Karumu." He said politely

"Thanks" she said, a wiggle in her walk as she stalked away.

For some fisrt time drinkers like Yukari, Fang Fang and the others would make this night very interesting…..

"hahaha!" Karumu laughed loudly

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing; just the barman couldn't stop checking me out,"

an. 3rd chapter done pls review i would love to have my first proper review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario to Vampire now shut up and read.

AN. Love this couple thank you for my first reviews I was so happy. I wasn't sure if I should do a flashback of the rest of the party or not so; I hope you like it. Please read and review. And the only reason your getting a 4th chapter so quickly is because I got sick and had lots and I mean lots of free time and a special thanks to the reviews guys I loved them.

_(Flashbacks and dreams in italics) _

_"We've got to stop dancing, our drinks are ready." Karumu shouted out above the music._

_"Great" Mizore said "I was about to die of heat exhaustion!" they all laughed at the picture that painted itself in their heads; of a purple-blue puddle taking the place of their resident snow fairy. _

_"What?" the snow fairy asked._

_Mumbles of nothing were heard around the group, not giving up their silent joke. Until "Yep drinks; nothing better then having a cold drink to cool your MOIST (AN. Personal joke) skin!" Karumu said with a barely held laugh. The others couldn't hold it and burst into another fit of chuckles not stopping even after reaching the table._

_"You guys are weird that wasn't even funny!" Mizore said in a confused voice. Never mind she thought and took up drinks like the rest._

_"CHEERS!" they all shouted._

Snuggling into her pillow Yukari thought of the night before –and the most of the morning- of how much fun she had. Though now her head felt stuffed to the brim with cotton balls; it wasn't pleasant. Cricking her neck and shoulders, she stretched out her limbs, sitting up she turned her legs off the edge of the bed. "Whoa" she said her body teetering from side to side before settling down.

Thinking of the day ahead Yukari picked up her wand, twirling it in hand before moving forward through the room. Suddenly a light appeared from the scepter its shape lengthening, the heart shrinking creating a smaller vision of itself. Made of some silver coloured metal that shone in the light of the room. Inspecting her new wand she admired the Celtic curves (fine/delicate curves) that ran through the wands stem creating a braid of polished metal, leading to the crown; a small heart with a clear stone in the center. Raising her eyebrows at this 'new' change, mentally adding it to the list with disbelief. "What's next I grow another head?" eyes widening she rushes over to the mirror. "Oh thank God!" she said with relief sighing that she hadn't garnered anything more than a upgrade to her equipment, meaning her wand of course (cough, cough).

"Alright, time to get dressed!" enthused Yukari with an arm I the air; in a upward punch.

"Looks like some stuff is the same!" said a voice from behind.

"It would seem." Said another this one different more leveled then the previous.

"I think it's a good thing, even if our Yukari has changed your still you." A smile implied in the voice.

"I still think it's unfair!" another said grumpily. What's going on, counting the voices there were four people in her room; thought Yukari turning, not making it all the way around before getting tackled by a dark headed blur.

"Sorry, five." Yukari said sputtering to get the hair out of her mouth.

"What?" asks the tackler; Ruby.

"Nothing, now get off I have to get dressed!" Yukari shouted at her friend, which was currently squishing and squeezing her.

"OH, sorry you just look so different." Ruby explained though why she didn't do the same last night at the party when she walked in, she didn't know.

Getting off the floor Yukari waked over to the mirror again finally seeing all of her houseguests. Just as she suspected it was her gang except for Tsukune, Fang Fang, Commander Pervert and his lollican loving friend. (AN. wasn't sure about spelling)

Reciting the same spell as the night before, she changed into a pair of redy-pink skinny jeans, light yellow tank top with white cap sleeves under bust jacket/vest paired with chocolate brown cork wedges. All in all she looked awesome. Turning around to her friends she saw their approving expressions, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Again Karumu manages to screw with her happy mood, "I bet Fang Fang would faint!" she said with a wink.

"Oh yeah, what happened to you two?" Moka says turning away from Karumu with the rest of the group. 'Oh shit!' Yukari swore in her mind clenching for the onslaught. Not coming she opened her eyes not realizing that she'd closed them.

Friend's pov:

Looking at their friends' eyes shut against them crinkling in effort. Karumu knowing what happened cast a mirage of what she'd walked in on the night before, the looks that went over the girls faces' ranged from comical, creepy and ecstatic. Though looking back on their friend who seemed so strongly against the very prospect of telling them, she must not know how to feel right now they thought. Deciding not to badger Yukari with the questions they had, had running through their heads only moments ago.

Opening her eyes Yukari looked confusedly at her friends a long moment of quiet ensuing from the look.

"Lets go shopping" Moka said breaking the silence with a strained smile.

"Why?" Yukari said still suspicious of them.

"Because it must be an inconvenience to have to cast a spell just to get dressed in the morning? Plus it'll be fun!"

"Oook that seems like a viable reason lets go!" Yukari said smiling at the prospect of being able to go shopping with the girls properly.

…..

(AN. I will not be looking up what the shops in china look like cause….. just no.)

Yukari and the girls left the Wong house ten minuets ago, walking into the heart of the Beijing shopping village. The streets where littered with people milling from one shop to another, "Wow this place is busy." Ruby remarked

"Yeah, I heard that there's a big sale around this time of year from Fang Fang." Yukari said matter-of-factly.

"Cool." The rest replied, happy to be here at the same time as a sale.

Entering the nearest store they spread out.

"What should we look for first?" Yukari asked, never having shopped in this form.

"Well probably the essentials would be best." One of the girls commented

"Like underwear and bras."

"Tops, bottom and coats things you need."

"OH AND SHOES!" they all said at the same time (AN. Sorry I had to shoes are pretty.) smiling they all laugh.

"So underwear is the first stop then?" Ruby said eager to go to her favorite section "Yay" jumping repetitively thinking of all the new pretty panties and things. Taking Yukari to the fitting room they asked for her to be sized so they could begin looking.

"Looks like you're a 12 DD."

"Really?" Yukari asked astonished.

"Yes" the fitting lady said and eyebrow raised in confusion "Cool!" Yukari exclaimed and thanked the women, then walked out of the fitting room and towards her friends with a huge grin on her face.

"Good news huh?" Karumu questioned, "your still not going to be bigger than me!" she continued. Yukari made a face and the others laughed as Karumu fell to the floor with a bedpan on top of her. "OK, I wont say it again; just stop crushing me with these things."

"That's ok with me." Yukari said back with a contented smile spread across her lips. With that done the girls went searching for their clothes and other things, all except Moka and Karumu who stayed behind to talk.

"What is it Karumu?" Moka asked after they slowed to a stop behind the others, Karumu had been giving Yukari and her weird looks; though she's pretty sure no one else had noticed the odd behavior.

"I have this plan to make sure that Yukari and Fang Fang get together!" Moka looked at Karumu eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"I said yes as in I agree." Moka said to the wide-eyed Karumu. "So how do we do that?"

"I…" Karumu started then stopped "I don't know, where do we start?" she asked her new coconspirator.

"Sexy Lingerie?" said Moka

"That'll work!" smiling they run off to catch up and start their grand plan, calling it "Operation YUxFANG" I know I'd ship it.

End of chapter 4:

AN. Thank you to my first real reviewers I loved them and please I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story.

Vector426-

Thank you so much for the review and keep reading RV it just keeps getting better. Pls keep reading you inspired me to write this new chapter so thanks.

The crimson harbinger-

Thank you hope that you liked this new chapter. J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: don't own RV

AN. Hope you enjoyed your last two quickly uploaded chapter's cause it won't be happening for a while. Sorry guys tafe got hectic but I'm back so don't worry the story will go on.

Still shopping people-

Walking down the first of the colourful aisle lined in lingerie, Yukari's eyes went wide. The last time she had gone shopping for this kind of stuff; the selection was so much more limited. The sheer amount of choice was staggering. Having stopped at the front of the aisle the others started walking past her, looking back Mizore saw the look of confusion and fascination; grabbing her hand Mizore led Yukari to something over the at the back of the lane. Pulling a matching set of stripped yellow and lime green boy-leg nickers and bra. "These are cute." Mizore said trying to get yukari settled into the process of looking and buying underwear.

"No, what about this?" said Moka coming up behind holding out a pink lace pair and Karumu behind her holding a deep blue thong and bra of the same colour. Jumping out from behind the wall of lingerie Ruby held like the others had a piece of clothing; the material seemed to shine in the light. Looking closer the girls inspected the item not exactly sure what it was. Looking back at Ruby they gave her a 'what the hell is it?' face but all she did was smile the biggest smile they'd ever seen on her, at that moment all the girls grew large sweat drops on their faces knowing that they if they asked what hers was she would start bawling.

So they all just walked over to the dressing room and stood outside waiting, avoiding eye contact with Ruby while she tried to persuade Yukari into trying on her choice first.

In hushed tones Mizore, Moka and Karumu whispered between themselves. "We should have known the sadist would pick something barely there and leather!" Karumu says eyes narrowed; suddenly a cheeky grin spread over her face. The others didn't have to wait long for their unasked questions to be answered as Karumu opened her mouth to explain her plan; the door to the dressing room containing Yukari opened. Apparently Ruby had been bugging there 'not so small anymore' friend for a while and had won because Yukari was standing there, in the recently unrecognizable piece of leather cloth.

It clung to her like a second skin covering more skin then they expected but still very raunchy.

YUKARI pov-

"Fine Ruby I'll try yours first." She said getting sick of the pouty whininess of her fellow witch. She just wouldn't stop unless she tried it on.

Lifting the material up to face level Yukari looked for a hole or something; that would determine where the entrance to such a strange garment lay.

Finally finding the neck of it yukari discovered that it was actually rather easy to put on, slipping into the stretchy one piece.

"Ruby, what kind of material is this?"

"It's a cross breed of spandex and vinyl. Why?" Ruby replied.

"I thought it was leather." Yukari stated rearranging herself in the hybrid cloth.

"Common mistake." Ruby said matter-of-factly, seeming to take pride in her ability to tell the difference. "Are you almost finished in there?"

"Yea." Yukari said back to the door turning around she looked upon herself; the garment was a black one piece, the neckline drooped to a stop just past her cleavage decorated in diamond (kite) shapes disrupting the flow of the V neck. Turning Yukari found that the diamonds were repeated over the cloth, running up her sides showing skin through the cut out shape. (Seikon no qwaser look up Sasha in digital school uniform)

Blushing something fierce Yukari buried her head in her chest, thinking how different she looked in this new body and these new clothes, it was like her old self was disappearing. "And who will I be when the old me is gone?" she said in a diffused voice.

"What did you say?" inquired Ruby, moving closer to the door to hear her.

"Nothing" she said, "now move away from the door or I can't get out." Instantly Ruby moved away from the door, a high-pitched happy squeal escaping her while she jump up and down.

Exiting the stall, yukari was greeted by the astonished faces of her friends. "What!" she said looking from one friend to the other. Karumu, Moka and Mizore were standing against the wall in front of the stall while Ruby stood by herself was still jumping up and down with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I knew that swim suit would look amazing on you." Ruby said having over heard the others talking about getting Yukari and Fang Fang together.

"It's a swim suit?"

…

After their shopping trip the girls went back to the Wong family estate.

All sitting in Yukari's room the girls fawned over their purchases talking about their day and just hanging out. In Yukari's opinion the day couldn't have gone better until the girls decided it was time to get the answers they wanted about last night.

"So what happened?" Mizore and Ruby asked being the least informed of group.

"Yeah you said you would tell us today." Moka said

"So spill!" shouted Karumu, her voice merging with the others.

Looking away with defeat Yukari started talking, telling them about how Fang Fang had come looking for her, and how because her room was messy a potion she had been working on had fallen on her.

After saying the girls looked around staring at the potions positioned precariously atop books and what not. Accidently nudging one off its spot it hit the floor with a smash of glass and smoke, looking over to where it had fallen there was a large hole eating at the floor getting larger as they watched.

"At least that didn't fall onto you." Said Kokoa looking up in a bored manner.

"True." Said Yukari waving her wand once before her face and the potions and books shrunk and floated over to a burgundy trunk at the other end the room.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked angry; she had been perched atop one of those piles of books and she didn't appreciate being tipped off them. Rubbing her sore bottom she waited for her answer.

"I couldn't be bothered before." Yukari replied looking at Karumu with smugness woven into her smile. Karumu reacted to this baiting as usual diving for her antagonizer and rolling around wrestling, the others stood around with humorous anime faces on; blank big eyes and triangle like mouth.

The door of the room opened to reveal Fang Fang' mother Wong Tim Tim standing there in a light blue high collared halter bikini with a zipper going down from her neck to the end of the top below her breasts.

" I came to ask if you would like to go swimming?" said Tim Tim in her elegant thickly accented voice.

The girls had stopped tumbling around the room in their fight and come to a stop and shot up from the ground in embarrassment. Tim Tim had that effect; to make you feel disgraceful if your conduct was anything from perfect.

In calm voices they answered for the rest of the group, "Oh course, and thank you for the invitation Mrs. Wong." Their demeanor a funny match for the red faces.

AN. That's the chapter people and oh I don't know the actual proper translation for Fang fang' mum because the translated manga I bought says Tim Tim but manga park says different so went with Tim tim. Tell me if I've got it wrong so I can fix it. And thanks for the reviews, would really love some more (eager voice) so read and review fav and message me if you think you have something that would make the story better.

And as for my newest reviewer I've been a supporter/shipper of this couple since they switch bodies ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

disclaimer: I don't own Rosario to vampire, it sucks but its the truth.

AN. Hope you guys liked the last chapter.

Ok so get your swimmers and get ready for the pool chapter.

Please review.

Oh and somebody told me that I needed more flashbacks; and I'm like to the person well keep on reading. : P I'm only one person and I'm not a very confident writer or fast one for that matter.

If you guys wanted to know I'm in the middle of writing another story right now for Fairy tail it's a NALU -seriously so cute together- and if you want to give it a try I would thank you to the high heavens. Is called "Tilpi cottage"

Ok AN. over.

Fang Fang pov: then not really confusing

(NA. syk got you no pool just yet)

(The night before)

The party was at its high the music pounding at his head.

Being called over for drinks Fang Fang joined in taking his allocated drink that Karumu set out in front of him, looking over the table he saw Yukari glancing over at him over the top of her drink. Seeing her look away and finish talking to Kokoa, who was still interrogating Yukari on what happened. Seeing Yukari blush when Kokoa asked exactly how she "did it" and if she could reproduce the formula again. Fang Fang's mind traveled to the moment the 'formula' had been created. He downed his drink at his thoughts, reaching for another and drinking it slower than the last. Staring into the glass at the ice floating bobbing in the fluid he missed Yukari send him another look.

In his thoughts Fang Fang was trying to ignore Yukari, the way she walked past him and her scent flowed to him sending him to a field of white sage and lavender making him lost in the maze that the plants formed in his mind, clouding his thoughts of anything but her. Struggling to squelch the smell he surrounded himself with drinks that seemed to always be in his reach. Sitting by his lonesome he watched the girls dance around, the watching seemed more torture then almost anything else, with the way they ground there hips and ran their hands down their bodies tempting those around them. Tsukune was dancing close to Moka, her back against his chest as she dipped and dragged her hands through his hair wile Tsukunes' arms wrapped around her waist stroking along her stomach making her eyes close and lips part in exhalation than into a small sultry smile.

"Lucky bastard." He ground out his teeth feeling his mood more then he himself.

"Now, now don't be jealous." Spoke a voice rasped and rickety with age.

"Touhou Fohai sama, when did you get there?"

"Not long ago; I just finished raiding the desert table." He said finishing his raspberry tart savoring the flavor with a "MMmmm".

"Touhou Fohai sama; can I ask you something?" asked as respectfully as he could. Looking over the rim of his circular spectacles at the boy in front of him, in his years he had been asked many questions. Of them there was those that were pertinent to life and survival and the state of the world, then there were ones that were not and not worth the breath it took to say them. The question that confronted him now was most likely of the later variety, a question of life and living but was riddled with emotional hager and turmoil. Those where the questions asked to almost anyone, they where not the kind that he had become accustomed to.

He had been ask about the importance of a life in comparison to a thousands, the reason he fought and many others but…

"I think I screwed up something so badly that I can't fix it." Fang Fang said bluntly "It's about Yukari." eyes pleading for guidance and comfort.

It was a question that grieved the lack of answer; and sought out those closest to help them find it.

Asked to someone you respected and loved.

Overwhelmed by Fang Fangs' regard for him; Touhou Fohai sat at the table with the boy. "Then tell me more of the story so I may try." Touhou Fohai sad in a kind soft tone. Listening to the tale Fang Fang spun out for him; he started to realize some of the issues, as well as the fact that this kid had some of the worst luck he had ever seen. I mean you go to confess to a girl who is in love with another and trip and drop magic potion on her; then ravage her 'though that's not exactly bad' and then get kick out after finally confessing you feelings. Talk about a harpoon to your self-confidence, not to mention how confused he must now be.

Looking over at the next head of the Wong family he saw all the things he had counted off in his head written plainly into the lines of his face and body.

'I have my work cut out for me don't I?' he asked himself.

Asking Touhou Fohai if he would see him in the morning, to which the older man agreed Fang Fang walked out of the room; his person wobbling a bit as he walked away.

How much did that boy drink Touhou Fohai thought, apparently reading his thoughts Fang Fangs' father came strolling over and took the seat his son had just vacated, Fei-Hung' large body made the chair seem minuscule. "About twelve over the last 5 hours." Fei-hung said again not being heard the first. His voice containing worry and a hint of pride at his sons' ability with alcohol, one fist clenched to help contain his tears of joy.

"Do you know of Fang fangs' crush?" Touhou Fohai inquired eyebrow raised to punctuate his interest.

"Yes, last holidays he came home with this stupid grin on his face. We suspected then."

"When was that?"

"6-7 months ago?" he said look upward trying to remember exactly, his finger musing over his jaw.

'It's serious then.' his round glasses flickering under the lights while he thought.

(Back with Fang Fang)

Entering his room Fang Fang flung his traditional Chinese vest at his wash basket, moving over to his draw to grab his night clothes; an off-white (eggshell) long sleeve loose lace up tunic and matching long pants. Donning them Fang Fang proceeded to fall onto the surface of his bed hoping the comfort it brought his body would do the same for his spirit. After so long waiting for the impossibility of that sleep stole him away.

The darkness encompassing him felt like satin against his frazzled self, the strands of darkness slide across his unconscious mind, then all of a sudden-

"Fang Fang"

Yukari' voice breathed through him bringing forth the image of her, sitting in front of him in her little party dress. Legs tucked to the side showing of her delectable slender thigh and bum, it was horrible but magnificent at the same time; a torture that left you with such a high you didn't care. Knowing that dreams never last he walked over to her dream self, looking his way she smiled a pleasant smile but it wasn't directed at him. Seeing the consistency in her eye contact Fang Fang looked behind him only to see Sai-Lung standing there smiling back at Yukari, switching his focus back to Yukari seeing her still staring behind him. Anger starting to flair that she wouldn't so much as look at him Fang Fang deciding to take his anger out on the only other person there. He turned to glare at Sai-Lung only to be greeted by Tsukune taking Sai-Lung' place with the same expression plastered on his face. Swirling toward Yukari Fang Fang knelt down hands grabbing her shoulders and pressing into her flesh, staring into her eyes searching for his Yukari the one he knew had to be in there somewhere. Looking into her brown glassed over eyes he saw things reflected in them, not releasing her from his grip he glanced behind them (in front of Yukari but behind Fang Fang) seeing hundreds of people standing there. Turning to Yukari again he saw in her eyes exactly what he had just seen down to the last detail as if reflected in a sheet of mirror, studying her eyes further he came to realize that not matter how he moved he would not show up.

Running his hands along the side of her face trying to disprove what he now feared; Fang Fang let out a cracked cry of pain as his tears fell down his face and onto hers, the droplets sliding across her face causing no reaction not even a batting of an eye.

Chapter end:

I know it's not as long as some but I thought it came out pretty good well thanks for reading please review.


	7. Chapter 7

An. Writing this chapter I was painting a house for two days straight and that's how I spent my days on my holiday. Paint, write paint and write well at least you guys get something out of it. Oh and please check out 'Tilpi Cottage' my new story I'm working on, so read and review. XD

(Fang-Fang pov)

Throughout the duration of the night, he had run from one form of this dream to the next. Repeatedly not being seen by her nor heard, being forgotten like he wasn't there and never had been.

He was reaching his limit; he couldn't stand the way the dream made him feel, like he was insignificant and irrelevant. It was the way he had always seen himself, the way people thought of him. He'd felt that way almost all his life; growing up never being good at the one thing he was supposed to be, until recently he was the troublesome one nobody acknowledged the one not seen, a failure to his family name and friends.

A no one,

A nothing.

Digging to get away from these memories that haunted his past and it would plague his present.

She had been one of the only to break these thoughts; a person that may not have understood fully but never quit trying to help and seemed like she would have accepted him even if he where the most flawed of beings. A light interrupted the darkness shinning as if to bring him solace but it wasn't it was she, the bringer of light and menace at the same time.

Yukari stood there in a white dress that flowed over her form making her seem ethereal and more beautiful then ever. But looking in her eyes he saw what he had before, no light, nothing the thing that was his fate.

To never be anything more then what she saw of him at that moment.

Nothing.

…..

The morning after his dream Fang-Fang sat down to breakfast with everyone else, constantly looking in the reflection of objects to make sure he was in the real world and not in the 'Dream'. Comforted by his contorted visage in the crystal he ate his breakfast. Feeling lethargic Fang-Fang excused himself; and went back to his room feet sliding along the floor as he walked.

Tsukune concerned over his friends' mood went after him, rushing to catch the other boy, grabbing Fang-Fang' arm Tsukune looked into the face of his only real male friend. Fang-Fang' eyes had dark rings under them, his brows crunched up in some sort of pain and his lips condensed into a small line. More concerned than before he turned Fang-Fang to face him fully, "What is it?" he asked worriedly being completely uninformed about the problem currently bothering Fang-Fang, he felt completely unhelpful to his friend. "You've been acting off since last night." Tsukune stated. Receiving no immediate response Tsukune waited, still holding onto Fang-Fang' not allowing him to look away and retreat.

'He would tell me.' Tsukune thought; pressing his stare into the younger man further, he was his friend and that's what he was here for to be there to turn to.

Fang-Fang not being able to escape the other boys' gaze he crumbled and spilled. Telling him all of his problems, which seemed to all stem from one main 'thing'. "I'm nothing," Fang-Fang paused and clenched his eyes closed, opening them slightly he continued "but I wish still that I could be her nothing." Fang-Fang said softly his voice rising and falling to almost inaudible whispers, tears threatening to bubble up to the surface as he looked down at himself.

Tsukune not knowing what to do felt almost relieved when Touhou Fohai sama and Fang-Fang' father joined them in the hallway.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Fang-Fang trying to hide his newly moistened eyes from those around him.

"For the usual reason one man will take to another." Said Fei-Hung looking at his son with a fatherly smile that softened his scared face.

"Because you asked me advice like I was a precious person to you."

"Because I was worried about you, I don't want my friends to be sad." Touhou Fohai and Tsukune said one after the other, saying their reasons for intruding on Fang Fang's business. Looking at all of them Fang-Fang', his lips twitching into a minimal smile. At least he couldn't complain about being alone, if he had stayed that way he would've kept walking till he locked himself in his room; feeling what his current companions stopped him from feeling. Lonely.

After telling them about what had happened Tsukune stood and pointed at Fang-Fang enthusiastically saying "I knew it!" and smiling warmly at him. Looking at the man funnily the group proceeded to ask more questions of the now calmer Fang-Fang. "Why didn't you tell me you liked the girl?" his dad commented "I would've said we only had so many beds and that she could bunk with you." Fei-Hung said; laughing at his ingenious plan.

"NOOOO." All men attending other than 'genius' and old pervert said.

"I have enough trouble talking to her and I almost collapsed at the thought of confessing!" Fang-Fang said eyes and mouth wide; looking shocked and freaked out at the same time.

"In the end you did more than that though." Touhou Fohai and Fei-Hung mumbled at the same time, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear; the worlds turning Fang-Fang' and Tsukunes faces crimson. Fang-Fang couldn't look at any of them and quietly said "That was in different context." The blush only getting deeper as he spoke spreading down his neck.

"JUST GO AWAY!" he shouted embarrassed at their teasing.

Entering the room Wong Tim-Tim raised her brow at the scene she had just walked in on, her son standing on his bed; screaming at the rooms other occupants with a high blush on his face and fists clenched at his sides.

Choosing not to comment on what just occurred Tim-Tim looked to the little posy seeing that her son was now sitting rather than standing on the bed. "Miss Moka and the others are back." She said smoothly adding after "We will be out in the pool if you wish to join." A half smirk caught at her mouth, "Oh and I heard what you where discussing by the way." She said as she left the room her hand the last thing to leave, her figure coaxing someone with her; Fang-Fang' father got up from his spot on his desk chair and scampered after his wife.

A cheeky smile lit Touhou Fohai' face informing both boys that there was no way they would be excused from this little pool party Fang-Fang' mother proposed. With sweat drops decorating the back of both boys heads they went there separate ways to get ready.

Even as Fang-Fang looked through his swimming trunks picking the jade green ones, he dreaded yet anticipated seeing Yukari hoping that he wouldn't chicken out of talking to her; they really needed to talk.

Chapter end

What still no pool party yet! Yes I'm sorry it will be there in the next chapter review and I might write as fast as I possibly can, so review fav and follow cause it makes me a better writer I swear. If it doesn't I still love them so please review. And I know its short sorry next will be bigger promise! I've already written up till the next chapter if i get 10 reviews i will put the next chapter up immediately.


End file.
